minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
1.16 - Nether Update
1.16'''https://twitter.com/MiaLem_n/status/1178017151195783169, the first release of the '''Nether Update,https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-snapshot-19w40a will be a major update for Minecraft: Java Edition themed around revamping the Nether. This update was announced at MINECON Live 2019, and a release date has not yet been announced. New mobs, as well as existing mobs, will spawn in the new biomes.https://minecraft.net/en-us/article/everything-we-announced-minecon-live-2019 Additions Mobs ;Piglins *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player, unless the player is wearing gold armor. **Even if the player wears gold armor, piglins will become aggravated towards the player if they open a chest containing any item crafted with or related to gold near the piglin. *Can spawn wielding gold swords or crossbows. *Will be able to barter with the player. *Piglins will attack wither skeletons and the new hoglin. *They will not be replacing zombie pigmen (confirmed by Mojang). ;Hoglins *Found in the Nether. *Are naturally hostile towards the player. **Appear to have a higher melee range than most mobs. *Can be bred and used as a source of food in the Nether. **Appear to drop raw beef, though this is likely a placeholder. * Previously known as the "piglin beast", the name "hoglin" was chosen by the community.https://www.minecraft.net/en-us/article/meet-hoglin * When bred, they will produce baby hoglins. Items ;Netherite Ingot *Can be used to craft the best tools and armor in the game. *Can also craft a block of Netherite and vice versa. *Crafted from Netherite scraps from ancient debris. ;Netherite Scrap *Made after smelting ancient debris in a furnace, blast furnace, or smoker. *If you put 4 pieces of Netherite scrap and 4 pieces of gold in a crafting grid it will make Netherite ingots. Blocks ;Soul Fire *Acts the same as regular fire. *Fire lit on soul soil will turn blue. *Generates naturally in the soul sand valley biome in the Nether. ;Nether Roots *Generated in the warped forest & crimson forest. ;Fungi *Two new types of fungi will be added to the warped forest & the crimson forest. One is teal with orange spots and the other is pinkish-red with a brain-like pattern. *It grows the warped/crimson Trees in the warped Forest & crimson forest. ;Warped Wart Block *A variation of the Nether wart block. *Generates in the warped forest. ;Stem *Veiny looking blocks that comprise trunks on the warped/crimson trees in the crimson forest & warped forest. ;Nylium *Resembles grass blocks. *Grows on top of Netherrack. *Comes in red and blue. *Grass of the Netherwart forest. ;Target Block *Resembles hay bale's side texture. *Emits a redstone signal when shot with an arrow. *Signal is stronger depending on how close the arrow is to the center of the block. *In clips of the soulsand valley, soul soil blocks with a similar color scheme to soul sand can be seen, alongside conventional soul sand. ;Shroomlight Block *This light-emitting block which closely resembles glowstone can also be seen. *Appears to compose the spots of mushrooms. ;Basalt *This block makes up speleothems. ;Soul Soil *Appears almost everywhere in the soulsand valley biome. *It slightly resembles soul sand. *Light a fire on a soul soil block to get soul fire. ;Weeping Vines *They grow like kelp and vines. *They grow in the warped forest & crimson forest. ;Block of Netherite *Can be crafted back into Netherite ingots. *This block can be used as a decoration. *This block is crafted using nine Netherite ingots. ;Warped/Crimson Planks *Can be used to craft all wood related items just like regular wood planks. *Does not burn in fire. *They come in blue or red. ;Ancient Debris *Can be mined with a diamond pickaxe. *Is used to make Netherite scraps when smelt. *Is the second most rarest ore. First being emerald ore. Biomes *The Nether will get at least three new biomes: ** The soul sand valley includes uncovered fossils, soul sand, large Basalt speleothems, blue fog, and soul fire. ** The crimson forest '''is a dense forest with trees made of nether wart blocks and weeping vines. ** The '''warped forest is a variation of the Crimson forest, with nether fungi found on the ground and nether roots also found on the ground. Structures ;Bastions *Fortifications built by piglins that are found in the Nether. Commands * /locatebiome Mobs ;Zombie Pigman *Zombie pigmen will be renamed to zombified piglins and will have a new design. ;Illusioner *Illusioners may be added to raids. Gameplay Respawning *Players will be able to respawn in specific parts of the Nether. Subsequent updates and snapshots As of February 19, 2020 there are three snapshots: 20w06a, 20w07a, and 20w08a.https://www.minecraft.net/en-us/article/minecraft-snapshot-20w08a Images Trivia *Beds will still blow up in the Nether. *More biomes are maybe coming out later in the snapshots. References Category:Minecraft Updates Category:Nether Category:1.16